CJ Martin
|relationships = Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy (former crush) Crispo Powers (crush) |enemies = Mindy Minus (frenemy) |first appearance = 100 Things to Do Before High School |first episode = 100 Things to Do Before High School |last appearance = |last episode =Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing! |actor = Isabela Moner }} Chloe-Jane "CJ" Martin ' is a main character and protagonist in the series ''100 Things to Do Before High School. She is portrayed by Isabela Moner. About Background CJ was born to Mr. Martin, a podiatrist, and Mrs. Martin, a real estate agent. She has an older brother named Ronbie. She has Spanish heritage on her mother's side. CJ is a 15-16 year old girl and nothing is more important to her than her best friends, Fenwick and Crispo. That's why she's making the most of their friendship and turning every day into an adventure. Appearance CJ has brown eyes, tan skin, and dimples. Her staple outfit consists of a dress, denim jacket with long sleeves, and converses. She has long, wavy, dark brown hair which she wears out in most of the episodes. She is slim with an average height. Personality CJ is very kind and optimistic girl. She believes there is good in everyone. She is never willing to give up on anything and is always taking chances on any opportunity that comes her way. CJ is shown to be persistent and determined in whatever endeavors she pursues, which has been noted by Mr. Roberts and Principal Hader. Her parents believe she is a master at persuasion. CJ does not mind presenting in front of large groups of people, shown when she sings in front of a crowd in "Start a Garage Band Thing!" and delivers a speech to the student body in "Run for Office Thing!" She is shown to be a good singer and is acknowledged as such by Mindy Minus. Mr. Roberts says that her super power is how she takes action in situations that others may freeze up in. CJ is the ringleader of her best friends and is the one that comes up with a new thing for them to do. She cares very deeply about her best friends and the thought of losing them scared her. There have been instances where CJ's other friends have shown they trust her. Episode Appearances Season 1 History '''100 Things to Do Before High School On the last night of summer break, CJ is watching a show called High School High Musical with her brother Ronbie. It depicts high school as being amazing, but Ronbie tells her how awful high school really is. She starts her first day of seventh grade scared that when she enters high school she and her friends will grow apart and not be friends anymore, which happens when Fenwick becomes consumed with his studies and Crispo becomes popular. Scared to lose them, she comes up with a plan to keep them best friends forever while making the most of their middle school years. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' When Mr. Bandt introduces Pootaroo, the school's first music festival, CJ is interested in competing, though Fenwick and Crispo are more reluctant. When they hear about the first prize being a gift card to the Spaghetti Yard, they decide to join. Creative differences start to tear the band apart, but CJ tries to be the mediator between Fenwick and Crispo. 'Run with the Bears Thing!' CJ has troubles talking to a boy she calls Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy, so the next thing on the list for her, Fenwick, and Crispo is conquering their fears. 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' After noticing that Fenwick says no to everything that she suggests for them to do, CJ decides that all three of them are going to say yes to everything for the school day. 'Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!' CJ and her friends are fairy godmothers for the day. Like in the classic fairy tale, CJ needs to find her "Cinderella" so that she can grant some wishes. She eventually meets Scout, who lives up to her name by being a girl scout. CJ learns about Scout's crush on Arthur Pickwickle, who she wants to dance with at the ball. CJ tries to make Scout's wish come true. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' At Pootatuck's sleepover CJ and her friends decide they want to stay up all night and watch the sunrise. Their plans are in trouble, however, because Principal Hader is trying everything she can to get the students to fall asleep. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' CJ agrees to take care of a flour baby for the whole day to prove to her mother that she is responsible enough to have a pet guinea pig. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' The next thing on the list for CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo is changing their looks to see what happens. CJ decides to wear a power suit to see if it has any power. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' CJ starts to notice that people at her school each have their own superpower, something special about that person. CJ wonders what their superpower is, so she tells her friends that they're going to find what their superpower is. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' CJ and Fenwick create a fake scavenger hunt for Crispo so he can win them tickets to a concert. 'Make a New Friend Thing!' Fenwick and Crispo suggest that they all try to make a new friend since they couldn't help CJ with her "girl talk." 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' CJ enters the science fair so she can win a trophy like one of the many her brother has. 'Join a Club Thing!' CJ wonders why she, Fenwick, and Crispo aren't in clubs and adds it to the list. 'Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!' After CJ finds out from her brother that high schoolers don't go to school in costumes for Halloween, she is determined to make it the best Halloween ever, but Principal Hader cancels the school's Halloween festival. CJ does everything she can to bring back the festival. 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' When CJ gets sick and has to stay at home from school, she decides to get the most out of her sick day. She learns from her school's website that her crush is going to be in her science class, so she finds a way to make it to school so she can be his science lab partner. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' During lunch CJ decides that it's time for her and her friend to sit at a different lunch table and see what happens. CJ sits with Mindy and her friends and has to help Mindy find her mother's ring that she lost. 'Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!' CJ and the boys are home alone and when she hears her parents are stuck in traffic, she offers to make dinner. They laugh because they think she does not know how the house works and tell her not to touch anything while she waits for them to get back home. Offended, CJ decides she and the boys are going to find out how her house works and prove her parents wrong. 'Run for Office Thing!' CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo all decide to run for seventh grade president. Her position in the campaign is to get the students an extra minute in the halls. 'Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!' CJ and the guys decide the next thing on the list should be always tell the truth, but when CJ sees an opportunity to have a class with her crush, she makes up a lie to get out of her elective and into his class. The lie soon starts to get bigger, and she has to figure out whether or not she should tell the truth. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' CJ and eight of her friends pool their Pootabucks together so they can earn 5,000 of them and claim the prize to the water park. The 5,000 Pootabucks go missing and CJ tries to find them so she won't have to tell her friends they wouldn't be able to go to the water park. 'Leave Your Mark Thing!' CJ and the boys decide to the leave their mark at middle school. CJ puts leaving her mark on hold, however, when she hears Slinko wants to tear down the Pootatuck gum wall. She tries many tactics to get him to change his mind. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' Mr. Roberts gives CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo the idea to meet their idols. CJ finds out that her idol, Anthony Del Rey, is having a concert in town, so she tries to get tickets. When she hears Mindy has an extra ticket, she becomes a Mindette to get it. 'Master a Thing Thing!' CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo try to master something after she hears it takes 10,000 hours to do so. She is intimidated at the prospect, but her parents give her the idea of trying Kung fu. She sees that her crush is also taking Kung fu, so she does some training in order to get in his belt level. When she earns her orange belt, she learns she has to spar with her crush and begins to worry about whether or not he will still like her if she beat him. 'Raise Your Hand Thing!' CJ makes the next thing on the list raising their hands in order to encourage Crispo to raise his hand in class and ask questions about information he doesn't know or understand. When given the opportunity, she raises her hand to volunteer with showing fifth graders around the school. The three fifth graders are unruly and run away from her every chance they get, and CJ tries to keep up with them to continue the tour. Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing! CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo all agree to get their hearts pre-broken after Ronbie's girlfriend dumps him. CJ asks out Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy because she assumes he will say no, but he surprises her by agreeing. While she waits for him during free period so they can go over the details of their date, Crispo asks CJ to pre-break his heart since none of the girls he asked rejected him. Relationships Family 'Mr. Martin' CJ has a very good relationship with her dad. She thinks he is very funny and charming. Mr. Martin was her idol when she was younger; she used to hug him when he came home from work and loved to go to work with him. He becomes upset when she no longer thinks of him as her idol, but CJ soon learns to not forget about the idols she sees everyday in her life. 'Mrs. Martin' CJ has a good relationship with her mom and is willing to go to her if she has a problem. They have secret mother-daughter hand signals they use to show when they are in distress. 'Ronbie Martin' CJ and Ronbie have a close sibling relationship with each other, and CJ is willing to call on her big brother if she needs help with problems at school or with the list. Friends 'Fenwick Frazier' :Also See: CJ and Fenwick's relationship Fenwick was the first friend CJ made in Kindergarten. Fenwick is the opposite of CJ - whereas he is very pessimistic and cautious, she is an optimist who takes chances. If it wasn't for CJ, Fenwick wouldn't take as much risks as he does, and he admits he wouldn't have as much fun without her and the list. They always encourage each other when one of them is feeling down. 'Crispo Powers' :Also See: CJ and Crispo's relationship CJ and Crispo have been best friends since she saved him from choking on a stuffed animal in Kindergarten. Crispo is willing to do anything that CJ suggests even when Fenwick doesn't want to participate. Romances 'Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy' :Also See: CJ and Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy's relationship CJ developed a crush on Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy in "Run with the Bears Thing!" At first, she has difficulty talking to him, but she soon manages to start a conversation with him and says it was one of the best conversations she has ever had, though she does not remember what they talked about. She takes any chance she can get to interact with him thereafter. In "Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!," she begins to develop feelings for Crispo and her feelings for Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy begin to wane. 'Crispo Powers' In "Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!," Crispo decides to develop feelings for CJ so she can pre-break his heart and shows his affection through many thoughtful actions. Though CJ finds Crispo trying to crush on her strange, she soon begins crushing on him as well. Enemies 'Mindy Minus' :Also See: CJ and Mindy's relationship Both Mindy and CJ have stated their mutual dislike for the other, though it is currently unknown why they have these feelings. CJ aids Mindy in searching for her mother's ring in "Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!" and Mindy surprises CJ with a hug after they find it. Trivia *Her last name was originally Parker. *She owns 120 pairs of Converses. *She owns a phone, which is seen in all of the episodes. *She has been the school mascot since Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!. *She has a doll named Angelica, who is her good luck charm and was rescued by her best friends Fenwick and Crispo when they were in kindergarten. (100 Things to Do Before High School) *She wears a retainer. (Stay Up All Night Thing!) *She uses Freesia shampoo. (Find Your Super Power Thing!) *She likes rainbow sherbet ice cream. (Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!) *She is most likely born in January, since her ring has a pink gemstone in it. This pink gemstone is known as the garnet, which is the January birthstone. (Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!) *She refers to her paternal grandmother as Nana and her maternal grandmother as Abuelita. (Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!) *She likes sliced snack apples and chocolate milk. (Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!) *Daisies are her favorite flower. (Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!) *She talks to her stuffed animals because she thinks they get lonely. (Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!) *She is afraid of thunder because it is loud. (Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!) *She names her sneezes. (Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!) Gallery References Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Pootatuck Middle School students Category:Females Category:Martin Category:Students Category:Season 1 characters Category:Girls